Forest
The Forest, is a large military-inhabited region of the map north of the Trinity Airfield. The region gained fame as an appearance area for Patient Zero and for its high loot spawnrate. It is unique to the Amend map. GeneralCategory:Maps The Forest is located in the southwest corner of the map, spanning the coordinates B5 to C7. It was raised above the surrounding landscape by a brown baseplate, presumably dirt, with trees still sparse but more common than that around the map. In the forest, there were several military looting areas, normally consisting of 1-2 military tents, 1-2 barracks, and a possible chance of a vehicle spawning. In the center of the forest, however, there was a large military setup with 2 tents, 3 barracks, several storage crates, a large bunker (unable to enter), and a stone building with a built-in basement. Military zombies were common in the Forest, with 2-4 per small encampment and nearly a dozen to the large one. Also spawning was the infamous Patient Zero, generally in a small stone structure in the far room. Loot The loot quality of the forest was of unbeatable standard, with high-level military-grade weapons and utilities and other civilian loot items. Military Loot and Civilian Loot can be found here. Subject 3 Conspiracy In the stone building mentioned previously, the basement contained a hallway of many chambers that resembled those of insane asylums or of high-security prisons. In each of these chambers, its door was wide open with loot inside, normally of military grade. At the end of the hallway, however, there was a large chamber with a cracked television screen on the wall and a message written in blood, resembling those of other buildings in the game. Subject 3 was known to spawn here at 3:00 AM, and the process is as follows: * The television screen will turn on, with a solid blood-red color. * The screen will shake violently as time passes. * The screen will darken to blindness. * A few heartbeats will be heard. * Some sort of human-like speech is heard for about a second. * Bloodshot eyes of Subject 3 will appear on the screen for a split-second multiple times. After this process is over, the screen will go back to a normal one and the player will be lying on the floor at 1% health. If the player is not at full health, they will die. If the player manages to open the inventory during or before the attack, (during the dark screen the key shortcuts are suspended, making you unable to open the inventory via shortcut) the screen shaking isn't present, just the inventory in front of the dark screen, as well as the hunger and thirst bars staying on screen. (Subject 3 is not related to Patient 0, as they are both different in physical and mental properties.) Video Logs * Recorded by 7Mario77 AKA Private Konian Furret on 7-11-2016. Shows and confirms most of the details described above, but I unfortunately did not have a watch at this time. A tip if you want to encounter him: When you hear the static in the bunker, you have to exit the bunker and follow the sound. You'll know how close you are according to the darkness of the screen. This also means the encounter can be avoided altogether by simply walking away. Also in the video log after the encounter, you'll notice that my health bar '''will not increase '''even after eating some food to recover it. This was fixed by leaving the server, so don't worry about permanent damage. Category:Landmarks Category:Removed By Update Category:Military